The device of the invention serves to connect, mechanically and electrically, wires of a plurality of strands or preferably a single strand.
Connection devices of this type are already known, in particular from the French patent 86 15553, published under the number 2 606 558.
In the device of this patent a conductive clip, provided, between teeth, with slots for drawing the wires is displaced along a catch provided with an opening for receiving the wires with a lower edge forming a conductive stripping edge, to draw the ends of the wires towards the bottom of the casing and to strip the wires longitudinally.
The latter device was already an improvement on other devices of even older prior art, but it still not fully satisfactory.
The catch is carried by a slide, or plug, which is pushed into the casing to displace the lip along the catch and to produce the connection, the plug being pushed into the casing by the operator with the aid of a squeezing device.
It can happen that the plug is not perfectly introduced into the casing. In this case when it is pushed in the clip does not move parallel to the catch. This can also be the case by reason of the sole factor of the handling of the squeezing device. By tilting the clip a wedging effect between the clip and the catch can arise and cause not only the sheathes but the wires themselves to be cut.